neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters of Xenogears
This is a comprehensive listing of notable characters from the video game Xenogears, a role-playing video game originally released in 1998 by Square Enix for the PlayStation video game console. Kunihiko Tanaka was the lead character designer, while Tetsuya Takahashi and Masato Kato were the lead writers for the game. Xenogears was a commercial and critical success. In Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu, Xenogears was voted the 16th best video game of all time by its readers in a poll held in 2006. Xenogears follows the character Fei and his friends as they learn about Deus, a powerful, self aware interplanetary invasion system that crashed onto the planet ten thousand years before the game's story begins. Deus has been secretly controlling the gradually increasing population of the planet to oneday bring about its own resurrection. Fei and Elly are personalities which have been reincarnated throughout history in order to ensure that Deus never achieves its goal. Characters The characters of Xenogears were designed to allude to many psychological concepts, notably of Freudian and Jungian psychology. There is also an important character bearing the name of French psychoanalyst Jacques Lacan.Fei: In that dream, I was called 'Lacan'... I was an artist... The most obvious allusion involves the nature of the game's protagonist, Fei Fong Wong, whose Freudian id, ego, and superego are discussed at length throughout the course of the game. Fei had subconsciously repressed his memories because of his torturous childhood. However, his desire to remember elements of his past eventually leads him to discover the truth about his identity and his relationship with the character known as Id. This repression also relates to the Jungian concept of the shadow. Distinctly Adlerian in nature, however, are the actions of certain characters, such as Ramsus, whose actions are driven by an inferiority complex that stems from unconscious 'nodes' that often permeate exterior behaviors of an individual. Although not distinctly psychological, allusions to the theories of Friedrich Nietzsche are also found in the game. For example, there is the concept of the eternal return, which, in Xenogears, correlates to the recurrences of the Contact and the Antitype. Main protagonists Fei Fong Wong is the game's protagonist and the avatar used by the player. His name alludes to the legendary Wong Fei Hung and in katakana is written exactly the same as that of the Guangdong hero. Fei has lived in the village of Lahan for three years and has no memory of events prior to his arrival. It is soon learned that Fei has a tendency to lose control of himself when confronted with the powerful emotions fear or anger. After stepping into the cockpit of an abandoned giant fighting robot with the intent of protecting his town from destruction, he ironically becomes responsible for laying it to waste. After being responsible for the destruction of Lahan, Fei joins with Citan Uzuki and other allies to uncover the web of deception and manipulation surrounding Solaris, and ultimately, Deus. Fei experiences frequent memory loss and is unknowingly Id, a powerful individual who is the product of Fei's pain and anguish at a critically young age. As a child, Fei's mother, with Miang inside of her body, experimented heavily with the Contact.Id:Mother didn't come to his assistance. Young 'Fei' had no way of resisting. But he was able to endure. Eventually, the experiments became unbearable. As the Contact, he is just one of numerous reincarnations of Abel, the sole survivor of the Eldridge crash. A strong fighter, Fei fights with his bare fists in battle, and his special techniques are known as "Chi". Abel, Fei's first form, grew up along with the original Elehaym ten thousand years prior to the game's story. When they learn of Deus, Abel and Elehaym rebel against the world's ruler, Cain, and both are killed by him. The second Contact appeared in the Zeboim era, four thousand years before the game starts. Kim was the creator of Emeralda, although his technology was destroyed by Miang and he went into hiding afterwards. During the Solaris War five hundred years prior to the game, the Contact appeared as Lacan, a painter. Joining the rebellion against Solaris, he meets Krelian and Sophia, the reincarnation of Elehaym. When Sophia is killed during battle, Lacan decides to destroy the world, turning into Grahf. The character of Fei has been called "a mystery for the player to follow and solve on their own" by IGN. Edge said of Fei that he "in some ways, conforms to the classic stereotypical lead character, but we quickly discover he’s anything but a blank canvas. Within an hour of play Fei has leveled his home village in an act of brutal destruction, killing his best friends – who you were busily helping prepare for their wedding the next day." Elly Van Houten , nicknamed , is a young skilled officer of Gebler who meets Fei in the forest near Lahan Village. Elly was leading an operation to steal a top-secret experiment gear from Kislev, but was forced to crash-land in Lahan, and was partially responsible for the destruction of the village. Her encounter with Fei changes her life forever. Elly is an optimist, and wants to help Fei, despite the fact that he is a land dweller, and she cannot leave the military. She is a competent fighter with her rods and has elemental ether attacks. Known as the ''-Antitype-'', she has been reincarnated numerous times throughout history along with Fei. Citan Uzuki is a medical doctor who lives up the mountain path from Lahan village with his wife, Yui, and his daughter, Midori. Despite living on the surface, Citan was actually born in Solaris, and his real name is . Citan is a Solaris Guardian Angel, and is working under instructions from the Solaris Emperor to observe Fei to see if he will bring relief or destruction to the world.Citan:I am sorry. I did not want to say anything until I was sure. I was on a secret mission by orders of Emperor Cain to monitor Fei. He ordered me to determine whether Fei would be a threat to the world or not. 'The Contact'... That is what the Emperor calls Fei... A very smart individual, Citan is responsible for the development of many of the Gears seen in the game. He has a history with number of individuals including Ramsus, Sigurd and Jessie. Citan initially fights with his bare fists but acquires a sword later in the game, during his combinations he is seen to move so fast he has afterimages trailing his movement. Citan's special techniques are known as "Arcane" magic. Bart Fatima Bartholomew Fatima is the leader of a group of sand pirates who befriends Fei and Citan after shooting down a prison ship that they were on. Bart is the rightful heir to the kingdom of Aveh, his family having been forced out of the country by Ethos agent Shakhan a number of years before.Citan:Bartholomew? Edbart IV's successor... I am sure they announced Bartholomew dies of an illness 12 years ago. Maison:Officially, yes. However, in reality, we rescued the young prince from Shakhan's evil grasp. Citan:Then why must the prince, the rightful heir, resort to piracy... He leads the sand pirates in their giant submarine Yggdrasil. Bart is constantly accompanied by his mentor and half-brother, Sigurd, as well as the well-mannered Maison. He uses a whip in battle. Rico Banderas , nicknamed , is a massive demi-human and champion Gear fighter in Nortune, the imperial capital of Kislev.Hammer:I am telling you it is hopeless! To do that you will have to defeat the current champion, Master Rico! He has a sturdy reputation, and his size can be frightening. Despite being a prisoner, his lifestyle is superior to that of many nobles and he appears to have a connection with the Kislev ruler. Rico is one of the game's strongest physical characters, but also the slowest and with one of the lower accuracy ratings. Billy Lee Black is introduced as a young, pacifistic priest of the Ethos religion, and later is revealed as a member of the Etone branch, which job is to "clean" and "purge" the world from the Reapers, or -Wels-. He has a problematic relationship with his father Jessiah (Jessie), who abandoned his family for a number of years after they moved to the surface from Solaris.Billy:I don't know the details but you have been labeled as an undesirable element. What did you do this time? Fight? Gamble? Go after someone's wife again? Jessie:Hmph, that's just a rumor about me. A rumor. Don't you believe that. Ever since you went into the 'Ethos' you've become such a stiff. Having been mentored by the Ethos leader Bishop Stone, Billy dedicated his life to religion and cares for many children including his younger sister Primera at an Ethos orphanage. Billy's sports a trio of guns in battle and also wields a number of useful support "Ether" spells. Maria Balthasar Maria Balthasar is a young girl residing in Shevat who pilots Seibzehn, a special Gear her father, Nikolai, created to protect her home. Her father was kidnapped by Solaris to make new Gears, thus giving Maria a large grudge against Solaris.Maria:Yes... but I haven't seen him for the past few years... He said he was looking for something very important. And he left by himself... My father was captured by Solaris and his whereabouts are not known either... I'm glad Grandpa Bal's doing fine. Maria's grandfather is the gear engineer Balthasar. Although her gear is powerful, Maria's physical attacks are weak. However, she can use ether attacks to call Seibzehn to attack enemies, even in enclosed areas. Chu-Chu Once mistaken by Bart as a stuffed animal, was with Marguerite during the teenage girl's imprisonment in Fatima Castle. Her race once lived in the woods, but due to Solaris's activities, they became almost extinct. Some managed to escape to Shevat and live with Wiseman. Chu-Chu can grow to the size of a gear once the physical part of the limiter is removed. She can heal other gears, and doesn't need any fuel to fight. She has romantic interest for Fei but none of the characters notice and it spooks Fei at first.Chu-Chu:I'm Chu-Chu! I fell in love with you when I first saw you in Bledavik!! Emeralda Kasim is a nanomachine colony built to aid the human race. Kim Kasim (Fei’s second known incarnation) created Emeralda during the Zeboim era by analyzing Elly’s gene pattern, and creating a nanomachine colony.Kim:This, this is the new spirit vessel that will break the curse. It hasn't awakened yet. The form was created by nanomachines, but neural simulation hasn't been done by the Assembler Tower yet. It's physically stable, but still doesn't function as a living creature yet. At the time, Miang was manipulating the government, and wanted to reset the human evolutionary cycle by starting a worldwide nuclear war. In the present, Emeralda is revived from an archeological site and is used by Krelian to enhance his nanomachine technology. She is used to guard a Solaris gate, but joins the party afterwards. Emeralda's nanomachine-created body makes her a powerful ally in battle, and she possesses powerful ether spells as well. She does not use any weapons, but rather, she morphs her limbs (and hair) into various melee weapons while attacking. Emeralda initially has the appearance of a child, but an optional side quest late in the game causes her to assume the form of an adult woman. This transformation improves her stat growth tremendously. Main antagonists Deus Deus is the core of an interplanetary invasion system, built ten thousand years prior to the game's story. Because of its power, Deus was placed on the Eldridge spaceship, but it soon became fully self aware and took control of the entire ship. When the captain of the Eldridge self-destructed his ship, Deus was not destroyed, crashing into a nearby planet. Deus then created Miang, Emperor Cain, and the Gazel Ministry to establish a human civilization on the planet in order to one day use the humans for its resurrection. Because of the nature of Deus, much of the game's controversy stems from Fei's goal of killing the god that created mankind. This plot was the main reason as to why there were questions of a North American release of the game. Gazel Ministry The Gazel Ministry exists as the main governing body of Solaris. They were originally among the first human beings born on the planet. They were originally half of the core organic component of Deus, known as the 'Animus', and seek to realign with their respective 'Anima' (the Anima Relics).Elly:Do you know why the Gazel Ministry desired the Anima Relics and your bodies? Well, here's the reason... Before becoming human, the bodies of the Ministry were once part of the organic elements in the core circuit that made up 'Deus'. There were two types of organic elements. The female type was called 'Anima', while the male type was called 'Animus'. The Ministry, which were Animus, were to become one again with their separated Anima at the time of the resurrection of god. Five hundred years before the events of the game, the Ministry were at odds with Miang, so they provided her to Shevat in exchange for the rebel army. Soon after this, they were killed by the mysterious Diabolos forces summoned by Grahf. Krelian eventually revived eight of the twelve ministers as computer data in the SOL-9000 after becoming part of Solaris.Citan:Once, during the Diabolos invasion, the Ministry elders died losing their bodies. Now, the Solaris governing Ministry exists as data in memory banks. Each of their personalities are bits of data. Throughout the game the Ministry is fearful of Fei and seek to destroy him because Fei is the reincarnation of Lacan, who was responsible for their original demise. They show utter disdain towards Ramsus because of his constant failure to defeat Fei and call him 'Trash'. At the same time, they seek to resurrect their bodies using the main characters, who are their descendents. The Ministry eventually becomes at odds with Emperor Cain when he prevents them from using the 'Gaetia Key', a device that will resurrect God's paradise, Mahanon. Because of Miang and Krelian's manipulation of Ramsus, he assassinates Cain for them and the Ministry goes ahead and uses the Key. Howevever, once the key has been used, Krelian has no more use for them and has them promptly deleted, wiping them out permanently.Gazel: What are you doing to the memory banks? Gazel: Do not touch them! We cannot survive without the...! Krelian: You were the only ones who could have activated the key. But now that it has been activated, I no longer need you. I am having you all erased. Grahf Calling himself "The Seeker of Power", Grahf is the persona of Lacan that split off after Lacan made contact with the Zohar five hundred years prior to the start of Xenogears. Grahf is the personification of Lacan's will but is not considered to be the "original" Lacan (i.e. the "Contact"). The Contact, instead, transmigrated to be reborn in the body of Fei Fong Wong. Grahf's goal is to merge with Fei and thus reclaim his original form as "The Contact" then to awaken the weapon Deus and destroy all life. He came to the conclusion that this was the only path to freedom after his contact with the Existence as Lacan. Grahf learned the ability to pass on from body to body, thus granting him a form of eternal life. Grahf discovers the new incarnation of the Contact in Fei when Fei is still a child and attempts to meld with him. However, Fei's father, Khan, attempts to stop him. During their battle, Fei was unable to contain the powers passed onto him by the Existence and released a force so powerful that Fei's mother was killed. Grahf then took Fei who had awakened as Id. Id then trained under Grahf as an assassin, until Khan caught up to them. Grahf then tried to merge with Id(Fei) but Khan fought back and in the end defeated Grahf, but Grahf took over Khans body, But Khan took Fei to the beginning of the game, Lahan Village. Although he no longer possesses the full potential of "The Contact," Grahf has immense strength and powers. He is more powerful than any other character except for the Fei as "The Contact" (when all divisions of his personality merge). He can easily destroy gears with his bare hands and effortlessly defeats multiple omnigears (include Fei's Weltall 2 with System-Id) during the battle at Mahanon. However, he rarely fights directly, and instead on several occasions granted what he called "the Power" to defeated lesser villains, allowing them to challenge Fei and his friends with enhanced abilities. This power invariably leads to madness, and their resulting destruction. Grahf is finally defeated by Fei after the latter merges with all of his personalities and meets the Wave Existence. Now able to access his full powers, Fei's gear transforms into the Xenogears and engages Grahf in a one-on-one fight. Grahf is beaten and subsequently sacrifices himself to merge with the Zohar and delay the awakening of Deus, allowing Fei and party to escape and prepare for the final battle.Xenogears God and Mind - Grahf Id Id is Fei's split personality, created when Fei tried to repress his childhood memories about being abused by scientists acting as his mother. Throughout the game, Id appears when Fei is off screen. Fei is also unaware of Id until it is explained to him late in the game. Id represents Fei's id, adding a Freudian aspect to his character. Id is an often brutal and malicious character, violently seeking to destroy the planet by making contact with the Zohar. Kahran Ramsus Kahran Ramsus commands Gebler alongside Miang and holds a prominent position in the hierarchy in Solaris. He was originally created in a nanoreactor by Krelian as a clone of the Emperor Cain, but was thrown away once Fei was discovered. He grew up in the Elements, a special Solaris fighting squad, and knew Citan, who was attracted to Ramsus' ideals against class distinctions. Ramsus grows obsessed with defeating Fei over the course of the game because it was Fei's existence that made Ramsus feel worthless.Fei:Ramsus' absolute confidence was shattered... Leaving only his cry of disbelief and resentment, Ramsus' machine disappeared into a sea of foliage. Why he was so fixated on me...I know not why. but he did say this... Ramsus:If only you didn't exist... Krelian is the main antagonist of the game. He is the leader of Solaris, the antagonistic nation that controls the affairs of much of the world. Initially a land dweller, Krelian's scientific knowledge has enabled him to prolong his life and exert power over the Solaris' Emperor Cain and the main governing body, the Gazel Ministry. After the death of his beloved Sophia centuries ago, Krelian became convinced that God did not exist and that he would need to create God with his own hands. The name Krelian is a mistransliteration from Japanese for "Karellen", referencing an overlord character from Arthur C. Clarke's novel Childhood's End. Miang Hawwa is the secondary antagonist as she appears repeatedly throughout the game's events in opposition to the party, both behind the scenes and in direct confrontations, Miang acts as an agent of Deus, an intergalactic bioweapon designed to conduct warfare on a planetary scale. The final moments of the Eldridge catastrophe resulted in the creation of the original 'mother' being, tasked by the Deus system to give birth to an entire civilization that would provide and gather all the biological and mechanical "spare parts" it needed to repair and reactivate. Hawwa is the Arabic name of Eve. Myyah (the official romanization according to Perfect Works) is almost the reverse of Elly's full name (Elhaym), with the omitted 'El' being Hebrew and meaning 'God', symbolizing how she is connected to but different from that character. One of the few humans that Deus gave birth to, Miang's first incarnation was known as the Complement. The Complement's purpose was to guide and shape the events of human history to better suit the coming resurrection of Deus. All human women descended from the crash of the Eldridge, all inhabiting the planet the game takes place on, possess the genetic factor necessary to become the next incarnation of Miang. When the current one dies, Miang simply awakens in a new body. The target seems to be randomly selected, but she always inhabits the body of an adult female, and the momentary transformation always results in purple hair and eye color. The only notable superhuman abilities she possesses are the ability to retain memory across incarnations and some considerable psionic abilities, strong enough to cleanly "reprogram" someone's subconscious to perform a chosen task, though for the most part she prefers working in the shadows to manipulate world events. This is evidenced by her sparse participation in battles in a mostly supportive role, usually piloting her C-1 Vierge. TIMELINE OF KNOWN AWAKENINGS Eldridge catastrophe - 10,000 years prior to game Deus activated biological computer Kadomony, generating the first mother being in response to Abel's contact with the Wave Existence shortly before planetfall. This original being emerges from the wreckage and gives birth to Miang, Elly, Cain and the Gazel Ministry, then returned to Kadomony's stasis pod where she slowly rots over the next several thousand years. Miang begins her mission to supplement Deus' plans. Zeboim era - 4,000 years prior to game Miang awakens in a pair of identical twin sisters, using their connection to her advantage to conduct espionage within the Zeboim government. Upon finding out that a nano-engineer named Kim is working on a way to repair the genetic breakdown causing infertility in the vast majority of Zeboim citizens, she commissions Kim to continue his work. However, when he moves to secure his creation for himself she sends an assault team to requisition it and kill anyone in their way.Elly:...I just can't... hand our child... over to you... ...Live...! She influences events to accelerate the death of the civilization so that humanity can 'reset' to a form more desirable for Deus, resulting in nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which then sinks to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. The beginning of the end - approx. 20–12 years prior to game Unable to locate the current incarnation of the -Contact-, Miang cooperates with Krelian to clone an artificial -Contact- using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, which would later become Kahran Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon thereafter.Krelian:Huh? Oh... Recognition code 0808191-'Ramses'. The Emperor's been told it's a prototype for an artificial 'Contact'. Karen:What's its status? Krelian:It has entered the so-called first growth stage. From now until the binding, its growth will be several times faster than that of an ordinary human. But its psychological development will be a little difficult to control... Miang dies of old age, and awakens in Karen Wong, Fei Fong Wong's mother, and uses her new position to conduct battery after battery of torturous experiments on Fei while his father is away, resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. Miang stands by passively while Grahf attacks Khan Wong, triggering a spontaneous release of Fei's power. Karen regains control momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son to save his life, and is mortally wounded in the process. Fei recedes into the "coward" personality, shielding himself by displacing the tragedy and horror of these events onto his alter-ego, Id, who remains the dominant personality for the rest of his teenage years under Grahf's destructive tutelage. Miang reawakens in a new host body, apparently in her early twenties, and begins to court Kahran Ramsus in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. Final Chapter Miang is cut down by Ramsus in front of the newly activated Deus. The party witnesses her reawakening in Elly, who explains humanity's purpose relative to Deus shortly before being absorbed into its core. Deus utilizes its newly acquired Anima Relics and Krelian's nanotechnology to ascend to a higher, more advanced form than its original design was capable of, and climbs into orbit in an attempt to resume its journey. Fei gives pursuit in the Xenogears, the only Gear left operational after the destruction of the Zohar Modifier, and battles with Miang in her final incarnation, that of the Urobolus. After Fei had successfully defeated her in this form, she had then ceased to exist. Once Miang is eradicated for good, Krelian is convinced of Fei's point of view and resigns from his original mission, opting instead to walk the Path of Sephirot and travel to the higher dimension from which the Wave Existence originated, leaving Fei and Elly to return to the planet in the Xenogears.Krelian: Always the peacemaker, eh Lacan? But, regardless, I cannot go. It is something I have already decided. I'm going to walk with god, even if there is no place left for me upon my return. The chains of fate are broken, and Fei and Elly become the final incarnations of their eternally returning personas, with the memories and experiences of all their past selves incorporated into them. Other characters Emperor Cain Created along with the Gazel Ministry and Miang, Emperor Cain's role was to also serve in the resurrection of Deus. When Abel and Elly fight against Cain's plans for resurrecting Deus, it was Cain that plotted the death of Abel, an allusion to Original sin. Although he is supposed to aid Deus, as a leader of Solaris, Cain actually believes in making the lives of the humans better. He becomes at odds with the Gazel Ministry when they want to use the Gaetia Key and is eventually assassinated by Ramsus under Krelian's orders.Gazel Blue 2:So... Cain is dead? Gazel Red 2:Yes. Gazel Red 2:If only he had just accepted our logical ideas too... Gazel Blue 1:A fitting end for someone who had become dominated by needlessflesh. Excellent work, Krelian. Gazel Blue 3:Now there is nothing that can stand in the way of us accomplishing our objective. There are scenes throughout the game exposing the backstory through dialogue between Cain and Citan. Marguerite "Margie" The current Holy Mother of Nisan, the position once held by Sophia. She is both Bart's first cousin and his fiancee, as they are both the only living members of the Fatima royal family. She has a calm, endearing nature, despite her duties. Hammer Hammer is a rat demi-human who meets Fei in Kislev's D Block Prison. During the Kislev scenario, Hammer presents himself as a shifty, though somewhat reliable mechanic, item seller, and intelligence gatherer. Hammer seems to be well-known throughout Kislev, as he is able to freely roam on his own accord, despite being a prisoner. Hammer tags along with the group as they steal the Goliath plane, but is separated from them following an encounter with Grahf. Much later on in the story, Hammer resurfaces after apparently encountering Krelian at some point and being given a new cyborg body. He explains to the party that he had originally been spent to spy on them, but in the end he had refused to cooperate. He then asks the party to destroy him as he has only a limited amount of control over his new body and he doesn't want to continue being Krelian's puppet. He then proceeds to sabotage his own gear while the party takes him down. The Elements The elite of the elite among Solaris' military, a four member team with each representing one of four elements (earth, water, wind, fire). In the past, the group was Ramsus, Citan, Jessie and Sigurd, major and minor players in the game, however, in the present, it is composed of four young women. They currently work directly under Ramsus, and encounter the party several times in the adventure. Dominia, the Element of Earth, she leads the team, and is a vicious, domineering woman. Dominia was molded into the soldier she is after becoming the sole survivor of the events at Elru, a country destroyed by war, and Id in particular. She has numerous altercations with Elly in particular, mocking her for her noble origins. While being the Element of Earth, Dominia actually infuses any of the four elements into her blade, she is the only Element to do this, as the others exclusively use their own element. Dominia pilots a sword-wielding gear called Bladegash. Kelvena (Cherubina) is the Element of Water, and the opposite of Domina, she is calm and cool. Kelvena once even apologizes to Elly for Dominia's harshness, despite being on opposing sides. Kelvena pilots an aquatic gear called Marinebasher. In-game dialogue pictures of Kelvena often show her with her eyes closed, implying she may have been blind, but in reality, Kelvena's innate ether power is so great, she must exert a considerable amount of concentration to keep it under control. Tolone is the Element of Wind. She is the only one who is a cyborg, as she makes a reference to her "positronic photon brain", and typically serious and humorless. Tolone pilots a bird-like gear called Skyghene. Seraphita is the Element of Fire, and a foil to Dominia and Tolone's rigidity, as she acts like a complete bimbo. She pilots a gear called Grandgrowl, which resembles a lion. In the final encounter vs the Elements, they combine their four gears into a super-gear in a scene very reminiscent of the Power Rangers. Wave Existence Existing in the Zohar, the Wave Existence was present during the events of the Eldridge. The Zohar was an energy source for Deus, While attempting to explore infinite energy phenomena, the Zohar tapped into a higher dimension and pulled the Existence to this dimension, becoming a source of infinite energy for Deus. The Existence is the source of the higher dimension, of which a small portion spilled into this dimension, making the Existence the true God of the Xenogears universe. Its only wish is to be free of the 'prison' which holds it, the Zohar, and to return to Its own dimension. The Wave Existence makes contact with Abel, Fei's ancestor, aboard the Eldridge, allowing Abel to safely land on the planet with Deus. The Wave Existence also creates Elly as a companion for Abel and gives them both the power to be reincarnated throughout history in order to defeat Deus. It wants to be free from Deus and when Fei defeats Deus, the Wave Existence is freed. Wiseman Often appearing to Fei to help him, Wiseman is secretly a personality inside of his father, Khan Wong. Wiseman forms inside of Khan when Grahf enters Khan's body after Khan defeated Grahf ten years prior to the game's start. Wiseman's appearance inside Khan occurred to balance out Grahf's destructive persona. Wiseman brought Fei to Lahan to hide him from Grahf. Reception The characters of Xenogears have been well received, the lead protagonist Fei in particular, who has been called videogames' "most complicated Freudian hero." The staff of Edge felt that Fei's deep backstory and character in general was "a far cry from the simplistic two-dimensional leads of Square’s Super Nintendo RPGs of just a few years earlier." Edge also pointed out the NPCs present during the beginning scenes and how they bring depth to the scenario. "As a player, you feel awkward and ashamed in the presence of these NPCs, a guilty confusion and helplessness which perfectly mirrors that felt by your character and justifies his immediate exile", the staff wrote. IGN praised both the characters themselves and their designs. In a review for the game at Pulpfilm.com, attention is paid to the secondary characters, who, as the reviewer explains, have "profoundly interesting backstories", but are never adequately resolved by the end of the game, which other reviews also note. An article from Electronic Gaming Monthly titled WTFiction!? listed Xenogears as one of the "wackiest game plotlines ever." Jeremey Parish went on to write that many characters in the game only made the plot more confusing, including Chu-Chu and Grahf. The in-game character sprites have met less praise. A Gamespot reviewer stated that the "game's character sprites are poorly animated and suffer from terrible pixelation, no doubt due to the PlayStation's limited RAM." Other critics disagree, arguing that the characters are more realistic than the characters from Final Fantasy VII. In a preview of the game, IGN compared the character sprites to those of Parasite Eve, saying that "the game's designers have opted for a more traditional, anime-style look. But this doesn't mean the pint-size characters or low-detail environments of RPGs gone by." References External links *Characters of Xenogears Official North American Website *Xenogears Database at the Xenosaga Wikia Category:Square Enix characters Category:Xenogears and Xenosaga Xenogears